Nostalgia
by Tak Dragon
Summary: When Lovino is kidnapped by someone, he keeps having thoughts and dreams about his childhood with Antonio. What does it mean? And who is the kidnapper? And will he ever escape?
1. Chapter 1

Lovino sat on a chair, kicking his legs, which couldn't reach the ground. He was bored already. He just wanted to nap, but Antonio's house was just so big, he couldn't find anything! Not even the toilet, which was the reason that he had just peed outside.

He sighed, and jumped on the floor.

"That bastard! Why does he make his house so big, god damn it!" he mumbled to himself. "Now I'm never gonna find my bed!"

The small kid walked around the house, opening every door he saw, but after a while he found himself lost in the house again. He felt hot tears on his cheek. What if he just stayed here, lost, hungry and sleepy, and he would die lonely? He didn't want that!

He punched the wall in frustration, before he jerked his hand away and put it in his mouth. It hurt like hell!

He dragged himself to the next door, at the end of the hall. He opened the door, and his jaw fell open. In front of him was an enormous bed. It wasn't his own bed, but that didn't matter, did it?

He took his pants and shirt off, and climbed into the bed. He closed his eyes, and right when his head hit the soft pillow, he fell asleep.

* * *

With a groan he opened one eye. Where was he? Damn, his whole body hurt. Especially his head. And why was he lying on something hard and cold, and not in his own bed?

He looked around him, and saw that he was in a small room, with only a wooden chair, and a thin, white blanket covering him. There was a bit blood on the floor where his head had been.

He wanted to get out of this room. He stood up, and found that he was naked, except for handcuffs which led to the wall, with an iron chain.

That was when he started to panic. He wanted to get out, now! He started to pull at the chain, but it didn't work. After a while of trying it, he gave up, and sat down on the cold floor, hugging his legs and crying softly. Who the hell did this to him? And where the hell was he actually?

He grabbed his blanket and curled up. There was no way that he could escape, and there wasn't anything else left to do, so he figured that he would just go to sleep again..

* * *

He felt something poking his cheek. That meant that he had to get up, right? But he didn't want that... This bed was too warm, and soft, and comfortable...

He felt the pokes again, and turned around, only to be poked in his other cheek.

"Go away, stupid bastard..." he sighed.

The poking turned into rapid poking. "Lovi! Loviiiiiiii!"

Great, Lovino thought. It was that bastard's voice... He had no other choice than to open his eyes.

"What the hell do you want, you jerk?"

"My little Lovi!"

He got pulled into a hug as soon as he turned around.

"I'm not little, you bastard! And I'm certainly not _yours_!" Lovino tried to crawl out of Antonio's arms, but that didn't work. That stupid bastard only hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up, Lovi~ But you are in my bed, so I thought that you would want to sleep in your own bed~"

Lovino jumped up. "I don't care, bastard! And I hurt my hand! And you weren't even there!" He showed the Spaniard the bruise on his hand.

"Ah, my poor Lovi~ Let me help you~!"

Antonio gently took Lovino's small hand, and pressed a kiss on the bruise. Lovino's face became a bright red at that.

"WawawaWHAT!?" he stuttered.

"Ah! Lovi? Are you sick? Are you having a fever? Your whole face is red!"

Lovino shook his head. He turned around, and buried his face in the pillow.

"Eh? Lovi? What are you doing?"

Antonio lied his hand on Lovino's back, but then his eyes fell on Lovino's hair. That funny curl was just asking for it to be pulled.

That made Lovino scream a loud "CHIGIIIIIII!" before he headbutted Antonio in the stomach.

"Never do that again, you bastard!" he screamed.

"Ehhh..." Antonio was lying on the floor, unable to move.

Lovino jumped down, landing on Antonio, before he ran out of the room. Stupid bastard, he thought. He couldn't even nap without him storming into the room! And why the hell was he being so nic— annoying?

He found his way to the garden, and sat down in the grass, thinking about the events of the past few days.

He used to live with his brother Feliciano and his grandfather, but suddenly, without any warning, their grandfather died. The two children had nowhere to go, so they lived on the street for a few days, untill the Austrian Roderich found them. He took them in, but Lovino's temper started to annoy him. That was why Roderich had asked Antonio to take care of the little Italian. Antonio immediately agreed, being a child lover, and happily took Lovino in his house.

"Damn it," the little kid growled, thinking about the happenings of this morning.

"From this day on you will be living with me~ You can call me Boss!" the Spaniard had said. "I don't care, damn it!" was Lovino's reply. Antonio had looked at him, pouting, before he told the grumpy kid that he had to go to his work, and that Lovino had to spend his time alone untill he came back.

Lovino sighed. Although he hated the Spaniard, he didn't like to be alone. He hoped that this wouldn't happen too often...

"LOVIIIIII!"

Oh, that was just great. Of course the bastard couldn't even leave him alone to think!

"Lovi, where are you?"

Lovino stayed put, not wanting to move because of the heat, damn, it was hot in Spain, and because he didn't see the need to go to the annoying man. So instead he lied down under the tree he was sitting against, and fell asleep, for the second time this day.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by exact the same empty room as when he fell asleep. He didn't understand it. Since he had been taken here, he kept replaying his childhood through his dreams. Why? Was there even a reason for it? He was very, very confused... And who took him here in the first place? And for what reason?

He asked himself those questions over and over again. He didn't know when, or even if he would find the answers. But what he knew was that he wanted to get out of there. He didn't care how, as long as it happened as soon as possible. He just wanted to go home, have a nice bath, and then some delicious pasta, with extra tomatoes of course, made by Feliciano...

Speaking of food, he only just noticed that he was getting hungry. And he panicked again. What if he would be left here to starve?

He chuckled at himself when he realized that he thought the same thing now as when he was little, when he was lost in Antonio's house.

And there was the thought of the Spaniard, his Spaniard, his handsome, beautiful— What the hell was he thinking? There was no way that he had just thought that! But... it was just... when he thought of him, his sunkissed skin, sweaty because he was working in the tomato field under a burning sun, his sparkling green eyes looking at him from under his messy, dark hair, his bright smile, surrounded by his lips, his god damn perfect— NO! HE WAS NOT GOING THERE!

He punched the wall, and yelled loudly when his fist hit the hard stone. Damn, that hurt like a bitch! He put his hand in his mouth and sucked on it, trying to ease the pain. Of course, he should have learned already that it didn't help to punch walls, but he couldn't help it. He was just so frustrated!

"Hey, kid!"

Lovino jumped, and immediately turned around. In front of him stood a man; a somewhat tall, muscular man. Lovino kind of wished that he could hiss a 'you!' at the man, but he couldn't see who it was. The face of the man was well-hidden behind a white mask.

"Who the hell are you!?" he growled instead.

"Well, you'd like to know that, wouldn't you?"

Lovino was sure that he had heard that voice somewhere, he just didn't know where. He only knew that it was a voice from his childhood.

But who the hell was it then? He wanted to know, he NEEDED to know! But... that would be difficult... He wasn't even sure if the man would even show his identity.

Oh, god... What had he gotten himself into this time...

* * *

_And there is the first chapter of my new story! Tell me what you think! It might be a bit confusing at first, but trust me, it will become a bit clearer as the story progresses.. Also, tell me who you think that the kidnapper is!_

_And I'm sorry if you guys are getting impatient for the next chapter of Harder Dan Ik Hebben Kan, but I don't know how to write anymore 0.o Don't worry, it will be there, eventually... _

_And really, I need to stop chuckling while writing about Spain. But damn, he's HOT! Hehehe.. _


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino glared at the man in front of him. "Why the hell am I here? And why am I naked? Just... why!? You're fucking sick! Fuck, they should lock YOU somewhere! What the fuck?! Let me go!"

The man just looked at the boy, or at least that was what it looked like, because there was no way that Lovino could see the man's eyes, or even his expression. Suddenly, he started to laugh. Hard. He laughed and laughed. And then, while still laughing, he just walked out of the room, and slammed the door shut, leaving Lovino alone again.

Lovino just stared at the heavy door, which looked like it belonged in a castle or something like that. He wrapped the blanket around himself again. He was cold, and there was nothing else he could do to warm himself a little.

What time was it? Nothing in the room could tell him. There wasn't even the sun to tell him if it was day or night. Actually, the only source of light was a lamp hanging from the ceiling, spreading a faint light across the room. Just enough for Lovino to be able to see the things in the room, but it was still not much.

He curled up in the corner, and closed his eyes again. It seemed like sleeping would be the main thing he would be doing during his stay here... He didn't really have anything else to do, aside from thinking, and that would only make him depressed...

* * *

"Ah!"

He shot up, panting heavily. He looked around him, but that enormous spider that had been crawling in front of him was nowhere to be seen. Damn, that thing was huge! Even bigger than that damn Spanish bastard!

Lovino shivered at the thought of the animal, coming closer and closer to him, its sharp teeth moving towards his face, ready to...

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

When he realized that he was screaming, it was already too late. He heard footsteps in the hall. It was then that he realized that he was in his room.

He hid under the blankets. What if it was a monster, who came here to eat him alive?

He heard the door open, and shivered, when the monster walked towards the bed.

He screamed loudly when the blankets got pulled away, but then he looked at the person standing in front of him. It was Antonio. In only his spanish-flag-boxers, with a worried expression on his face.

"Ah, Lovi...Were you having a nightmare? Come here, boss will comfort you..."

Lovino didn't move when the older man climbed on his bed and hugged him tightly. He just let himself be held.

"Do you want me to cheer you up, Lovi? Don't worry, it will be okay..."

Antonio clasped his hands together, and then moved them close to Lovino's face, while he whispered a "Fusosososososo~"

But the only result was that Lovino clung to him tighter. "O-oi, b-b-bastard... I just s-s-saw s-something m-moving..."

Antonio looked at him with a gentle smile. "Do you want me to sleep with you, my Lovinito?"

Lovino shook his head. "Then the monster spider will just eat us both, damn it!"

"Ssshhh, Lovi..." Antonio pulled Lovino close, and whispered softly to him. "It will be okay... Fusososososo~..."

Rocking Lovino gently from side to side, he stood up, and went out of the room. He kept whispering 'fusososososo' untill they reached Antonio's room.

"Hey, Lovi... Waking me up at a time like this, when everyone's supposed to be sleeping..."

Antonio lied the half asleep Lovino down, and then he crawled next to him. He pulled the small boy close, and buried his face in his hair. After that, he slowly started to fall asleep.

* * *

He didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to be free. He should just dig a hole in the wall and then crawl out of it...

Why did he always think of those fucking stupid things? Of course it wouldn't work! It would take forever, and before he could even do anything useful he would get caught!

He sat down against the wall again. He let his head rest on his knees and sighed. Before he knew it, he was thinking of things again. Things like those sparkling eyes, green like the soft grass they always used to sit in, doing nothing but staring at their beloved tomato plants, and...

God, he was not going there! He didn't want to think about that stupid Spaniard, turning around, smiling his god damn perfect smile, the sun shining down on his beautiful face... God...

God indeed. His God. Fuck, what was he thinking? He was acting gay. Too fucking gay. He wasn't gay! Right before he was kidnapped, he was even flirting with a cute girl! And he was totally not doing that to prove himself and the others around him that he was NOT GAY! And he certainly didn't like that fucking Antonio, because he wasn't gay! He didn't like the way that fucker smiled, the way he was always so worried, the times when he let him sleep in his bed because those fucking spiders were trying to eat him again... And god damn it, what he hated the most was when it was so hot outside that that Spanish bastard was only wearing his pants, so his beautiful tanned skin was clearly visible, and so were his strong muscles, making the room even hotter.. HE TOTALLY DIDN'T THINK THAT! He wasn't that fucking french guy, he shouldn't be that sappy, gay bitch that he was! Because he didn't love Antonio! And he didn't miss him, and didn't long for him, and didn't want to be held by him, while he whispered those soft comforting words in his ear, in that sexy Spanish language of him...

Fuck, now he started it again! Why couldn't his thoughts just leave him alone? Why couldn't Antonio just leave him alone?

He slammed his head against the wall. "Fuuuuuccckkk..." he sighed. He really should stop thinking about useless things...

* * *

Lovino slowly opened his eyes. It was warm. He wanted more of the warmth. So he moved closer to it. He felt two strong arms around his body. Why did that make him feel safe?

He suddenly remembered that he didn't like to be touched, and he quickly pushed himself away from Antonio and stood up.

"Eh? Lovi? What are you doing?"

Lovino jumped out the bed, on the floor. "I'm going outside. I have to meet normal people, damn it!"

"Eh? But...Lovi! You can't just do that! You have to obey your boss's orders!"

The boy huffed, puffing his cheeks. If he did that, he would look bigger. Maybe then the bastard would finally leave him alone...

"AAGH!"

Suddenly, the tomato bastard pulled him close and hugged him again. "Oh, my little Lovino! You are so cute when you do that!"

Antonio rubbed his cheek against Lovino's. It wouldn't help to struggle, so the boy just stared at the wall, with a scowl on his face. When that idiot didn't want to stop, Lovino turned and bit the bastard's nose. Hard.

With a scream, Antonio jumped back, and pushed Lovino away.

"Ay! Mierda... Lovi, that hurt!" He glared at the boy.

Lovino growled, and then ran away. He kept telling himself that it was Antonio's own fault for being so god damn stupid! He deserved it!

Lovino ran outside, and climbed into a tree. Maybe that way the bastard would leave him alone for once...

* * *

He slowly turned around when he heard the door open. And there, right behind him, was that strange man again. This time, his whole body was hidden under his clothes.

Lovino pressed his back against the wall, trying to control his trembling. He couldn't run away, even though that was what he wanted... The man was right in front of him.

"Don't you even dare to move..." he whispered. "I will crush your bones if you try it..."

The Italian couldn't even nod, that's how afraid he was.

Then he saw how the man removed the chain from the wall, and held it in his hand. "Come with me." He tugged at the chain, and Lovino had no other choice than to walk after him. Slowly. Step by step. He was dizzy. He hadn't eaten for so long already... For how long? For a day? A week? An hour? He had lost all sense of time.

The man led him through a dark hall. He couldn't see anything. But the man knew the way.

They went upstairs, Lovino had to struggle to prevent himself from falling, and the man tugging at the chain didn't help at all. Every time he fell, the man slapped him, telling him to stand up again.

After a while they reached the end of the stairs, to be greeted by another heavy door. It looked like Lovino wouldn't be able to open it by himself, but the other man pushed it open like it was a feather.

Lovino had to blink a few times because of the bright light that suddenly entered his eyes. But he couldn't even adjust to the light before the other pulled him further.

When he started to shiver, Lovino realized that he was still naked. There was a light breeze going through the hall, sending shivers down his spine. His body was aching all the time... 'Mama...mia...' he thought. 'What the fuck is this place? And why is it so big, and cold, and... empty...?'

Suddenly, he got pushed into a room. "What...are you..."

The door got slammed shut, and Lovino had to jump back, or else the door would hit his face.

"You stay there. And don't even think about escaping. I will call you tomorrow, and I expect that you're ready then!"

Before Lovino could even ask what he meant by that, the man walked away. The boy sighed. Well, at least there was a proper bed now...

He let himself fall down on the soft blankets, and fell asleep again.

* * *

_Second chapter, HELL YEAH! Hmm... Life's getting in the way. _*sigh...* _So... don't expect updates very soon. I'm sorry, guys._

_Hehe I'm also sorry for the poooorpooooorpooooor Bohemian Rhapsody. You will most likely not even recognise it. But yeah... anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Also, the kidnapper reminds me too much of that guy from Haunting Ground... CRY. STOP. xD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys~! I'm so happy today~ The sun is shining, I feel good, and nooooooooo one's gonna stop it now~ Oh yeah~ - I should stop. Yeah. That will be a good option. _

_Pfftt- I was writing and suddenly a random BRATWURST popped out of nowhere... What the fuck was I thinking when I wrote that? Oh well. Past me, you're a weird being. Oh well. Just ignore my ramblings, and enjoy my fic~_

* * *

"Loviiiiiii!" Lovino grumbled. He saw how Antonio, still only wearing his boxers, walked outside. "Lovi! Where are yooouuu~?"

The little boy looked down at him from the branch he was lying on, and grinned. The bastard walked a bit closer to the tree, looking around him. Just a bit closer...Almost...Almost...

When Antonio was right beneath him, he let himself fall down, and landed on top of Antonio's head with a loud roar. The Spaniard fell on the soft grass with a surprised yell. He lied there for a moment, until he realised that Lovino was still on top of him. He turned, and held the boy close.

"L-Let me go, bastard..." he growled softly.

"But Loviiii," Antonio whined, "that hurt! Now you have to make up for it!"

"W-What do you want...bastard!?" Lovino growled, not wanting to admit that he felt guilty. Because he didn't, damn it!

"Un beso~" the older man said jokingly. The boy's face became a bright red at that. "B-B-But... you bastard... I...ehh..."

"Ah, Lovinito~ It was only a joke~" Antonio smiled.

"S-Shut up with your stupid smile! I don't like you, nobody likes you, you jerk!" He jumped up, and kicked Antonio with his short legs, before he quickly ran away again.

* * *

What was this smell? It didn't smell like home at all... When he opened his eyes, reality hit him again. He wondered how often he would have to experience this...

"Oi, kid!" he suddenly heard from behind the door. He jumped up, and quickly turned around, folding the blanket around his waist.

"Come here!" Lovino looked down. Maybe this was a good escape option...

There was the sound of the door getting unlocked, and being opened. The boy stormed towards the door, trying to escape, but he ran straight into the man's arms.

"Ah, happy to see me, aren't you?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT, YOU FUCKING DICK! LET ME FUCKING GO!"

But the man only grabbed Lovino tighter. "I won't let you go that easily this time. You have already tried to escape me when you were a kid. I won't let that happen again!"

"No! Let me go! Nooo!" Suddenly, Lovino felt pain in his back, and the next moment he was flying through the air, with a loud scream. He landed on his stomach on the bed, and before he could even move, he got pinned down. Lovino saw how the mask fell next to his face. He wanted to look up at his kidnapper, but a hand stopped him. He froze when he felt the man's breath against his neck, followed by a pair of rough lips. After that, the man grabbed his mask again, and put it on, letting Lovino go.

"Wear some clothes. Or do you want to stay cold?" He softly petted the Italian's hair, and then left the room. The boy sat up, and wiped his neck. He...had found the reason why the man had kidnapped him... Now his longing to go home was even stronger than the past few...days?

He softly sighed. The only thing he could do right now was just to stay here, and obey the man as much as possible, hoping that he would leave him alone... What was his last order again? Ah... yeah... wear clothes, an order that he would gladly obey...

...Until he saw them. On the side of the bed was a pink shirt...Nothing more, nothing less... This...this thing...Oh god... It looked exactly like...

* * *

"Lovinoooooo!" Aaaand there was that annoying voice again.

"God damn it... I just want to be alone for a while..." The answer to his wish came faster than expected...

"Lovi, come here~ I have to go to work soon..." The little boy sighed, and came out of his hiding place. Antonio was at least wearing his shirt and pants now...

"Ah, there you are~" A huge smile appeared on the man's face. "Lovi, look what I bought for you yesterday~" He quickly picked Lovi up, and held him in his strong arms.

"Look, isn't this amazing~?" He grinned, and showed the boy a...dress?

"What the fuck is this!? I'm not a fucking girl! I'm a boy! I'm not going to wear this shit!"

"Why not? Feli has one too~"

"But Feli is...different!"

"Heh, Lovi...Don't protest so much... You will look even cuter when you wear this~" Antonio quickly pulled the thing over Lovino's head.

"This isn't cute! It's a fucking dress, I want to wear normal things!"

"But Lovi, it's not a dress! It's just a shirt~"

The little boy started to punch Antonio with his small fists. The Spaniard just looked down at him.

"It is a fucking dress! It's pink, and ends on my knees, god damn it!"

Antonio chuckled, petting the boy's head. "Ah... si..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Lo siento, Lovi. It's a bit too big for you. But that way you will be able to grow freely~!" The Spanish man showed a bright smile.

"Ehhh! I'm not going to wear this fucking thing! NEVER!"

"But you're already wearing it..."

"I'm also not doing any work here!" Lovino bit Antonio in his face, in an attempt to escape. And indeed, Antonio released his grip on the boy, letting him jump on the ground. The small Italian fell down on his butt, however he quickly stood up. "Just go to work, you fucking idiot! I don't even need you!" He ran away, leaving a very confused Antonio behind.

* * *

There was no way that he was going to wear this! Even though it may not be a real dress... Damn it, even a real dress would be better! Way better! Because... this shirt... this shit! It was the only thing that was given to him, there wasn't even underwear... Still, he had no other choice. So he slid the pink shirt over his head. It fell right under his bum, just covering his parts. He hoped that he didn't have to bend over... Damn it, he couldn't even run! He could barely walk!

"Hey... HURRY UP!"

Lovino jumped at the sudden voice, sending his junk flying. He pulled his shirt further down, and slowly walked out of the room, entering the big hall. He didn't even know where to go... He quickly looked around him. The man was nowhere to be seen... Where was he...? Wait... What was he thinking!? He needed to escape, right now! This was his chance to do so!

He quickly ran towards the end of the hall, seeing a window there. Without thinking, he brought his fist back, and, with all of his power, connected it with the glass. He hissed at the sharp shards of glass, cutting into his skin, but ignored it after that. Because this was just great! This was his chance to finally escape from here! He climbed up the stone wall, at the place where now only a few broken shards were, and looked down. However, his hope got crushed when he did so. The floor he was on looked like the 384th , because the ground was kilometers away...

"And where do you think you're going, kid?"

If it wasn't for the strong arms of the man, he would have fallen down, all the way down those 384 floors. But... fortunately, or unfortunately, his kidnapper catched him, and put him back on the cold floor.

"Hehe... Did you really think you could escape, kid?"

Lovino's breath hitched when the man touched his cheek.

"And now go and pick this mess up." He grabbed the boy's chin, and made him look down at the floor. Lovino nodded slightly, barely visible, and leaned down, pulling the shirt down. He tried his hardest not to bend over, and bended his knees instead. The scared Italian picked up all the shards with his already bleeding hand while trying to keep his shirt down with the other. From the corners of his eyes he could see how the man was laughing at him. Other than his reddening face from the embarrassment, he wouldn't let the man know that he had seen or heard him. He tried to completely ignore the man, the only exception being when he got an order. As soon as he had picked up all the shards, he handed them over to the man.

"Good. And now be a good boy, and don't try to jump down~"

The man slightly brushed one hand against Lovino's butt, sending a shiver through the boy's body, before he walked off, his footsteps echoing in the hall.

Lovino stared at him, and waited until he heard the door close. "What the actual fuck did just happen..." He had no idea why the man was allowing him to roam free in this house. He didn't mind it, of course... But still. It was strange. Was the man planning something, maybe?

He shivered when he felt a cold breeze in his back. That was right... The window was still broken... And that reminded him of the fact that his hand was still bleeding... He put it in his mouth, and licked the blood off, sucking on the wounds. He then decided to move on. It was no use to just stand here...

Not wanting to meet the man again, he went to the other path of the hall. Well... at least there was no one around, so he could run. On his toes, he ran through the hallway. He didn't know where to go. But all that mattered was that he could escape from the other. And so, his lonely journey through the big castle started.

* * *

"_**Lovino jumped at the sudden voice, sending his junk flying.**_" _Why do I love this sentence so much? Seriously? What's wrong with me?_ _I'm a fucking pervert. That's what's wrong with me. Ehehe~ * casually gropes my dear readers * Hmm... Poor Lovi. He will probably get angry at me for putting him in such embarrassing situations. _

_Also: Shameless advertising: __ u/4510594/ElliMacaroni_

_Hehe~_


	4. Chapter 4

_GUYS. GUYS. I don't know what to say ;-; Ehm… Well. Just… ENJOY THIS SHIT. SI? THANKS._

* * *

"Oi… you bastard… Where are you…?" The little Lovino walked through the garden, looking around him. "A…Antonio…?" Small tears started to form in his eyes. Was he alone again…?

Left with no other choice, he went inside, only to find a little note on the table. The little boy grabbed the note, and tried to read it.

_Hey Lovi, I'm at work. My friend Charlotte is going to be here to take care of you._

Lovino growled softly. Great. Just great. Another idiot to hide from. Because if it was Antonio's friend, there was no way that this person would be normal…

He walked outside again, grabbing a tomato along the way, and sat down under the tree again. He claimed this as his tree. His, and his only. At least the tree would stand still, and wouldn't glomp him all the time, would just leave him alone if he needed to be alone, and wouldn't just leave him alone all the damn time! God damn it! He didn't want to be alone for his whole life!

He stood up, angrily stomping on the ground. Until suddenly… he felt something pushing against his back. He quickly turned around, only to fall back on his butt. He looked up…and his mouth fell open. A huge black head looked down at him, blowing warm breath on the boy's head. A big, wet nose got pressed against his face.

Lovino needed a few seconds to think about what was actually happening, until he realised that he had to save his life. He jumped up, and quickly ran away, hiding behind the tree. He looked at the big, black monster. It was huge, and it looked like it could kill him just with one stab of his two enormous horns…

The monster lazily lifted its head up, looking at Lovino. And planning to kill him. Definitely. The boy screamed, and ran away, trying to find safety in his house. His house? The idiot's house! The jail he was forced to live in! He stormed into the house, until suddenly…

"Eh? Oh, hallo!"

The little boy's mouth fell open for the second time in a short while. Only for a different reason. There was a…a…a girl! A girl with short, blonde hair, held back with a ribbon, and bright, green eyes.

Lovino turned a bit red. He had never seen such a pretty person in his whole life. Actually… this was the first girl he had ever seen…

"You must be Lovino…right?"

The boy backed away, until his back pressed against the wall of the kitchen. "Ehhh….."

"I'm Charlotte! It's nice to meet you~" She crouched down in front of the boy, and patted his head. Lovino stammered a response, turning a dark red. Then he quickly pulled his head away, and stormed upstairs, to his room, where he slammed the door shut and hid under his bed.

* * *

"Just one last bite, and you're done, Lovi~" The Italian opened his mouth, letting the Belgian girl shove the last fork inside. The boy had allowed her….well, begged her…actually, commanded her to make food for him. And she happily agreed, telling him that he was cute. Jesus damn it, why did everyone think that he was cute!? He wasn't cute at all, god damn it!

Anyway, he was now sitting here, on Charlotte's lap, getting fed by her. Something Antonio would never do… He had decided that he liked Charlotte more. And that wouldn't change easily.

She started to sing a song, and Lovino slowly started to fall asleep, his head leaning against her chest.

* * *

The first thing, other than random stones and dust, Lovino encountered was a door. It was the same door he entered when he got dragged upstairs… He tried to push the door open, but it didn't budge. Fuck. It was locked. And even if it wasn't, he didn't think he would have the strength to push it open… And…damn, he was hungry… He would starve if he didn't eat something right now… Well. That was his first mission. His quest for food started…

He turned around. This was the only way he could go. So he walked towards the door at the other end of the wall. Well… He stopped himself when he walked past the door to the room he considered his bedroom. He went inside, grabbed the sheet, and ripped a part off. He wrapped it around his butt, making it a kind of skirt. It wasn't much… But at least it was something…

Feeling a bit more satisfied with his outfit, he went outside again. Quickly he reached the other door. He slowly opened it, not wanting to anger his kindapper… He waited for a few seconds, but the room didn't bring him any sound. Deciding that it would be safe – at least as safe it could be with this creepy man around – he stepped inside.

The first thing he did was look around him. There was nobody else… Damn it….

FINALLY! There was some food! A bit bread was located on a small table in the middle of the room. Without thinking, Lovino ran towards the food, and shoved it in his mouth. It were only a few small pieces, but it was good enough for now.

A bit more satisfied, he continued his journey. He had to be very careful now, since he was coming closer to the location where the man would most likely be…

Ah, there was the door. He could…. Softly, very softly, he lied his hand on the doorknob, and pushed it down… but it was stuck fast. He walked back, cursing silently.

On the other side of the door, he could hear loud snoring, and…whining? Was that… a dog…? The animal sounded desperate… He had to find a way to help it… Maybe he could wait until the man was awake… No, that was too dangerous. And it wouldn't even work. If the man would be awake, there was no way he could get into the room. There had to be another way… He sighed, and leaned against the wall.

_Click._

"Huh…?" He looked around him… to find that the wall was gone? No. It had turned, and was now showing another room. It looked empty at first sight… But suddenly he saw something shining in the corner. What was it…? He gasped when he saw it. A key! What the fuck was a key doing here? Oh well…. He took it, and held it in his hands. What was this key for…? Hmm… Well, he could always try, right?

He walked back to the door, and pushed the key in it. He turned it around, and… it worked! He opened the door a bit, without a sound. The whining got louder, as he stepped into the room. To his relief, the snoring continued. He had to be really, really careful now…

Trailing his hand along the wall, he tried to find his way in the room. The only source of light was coming from under the already closed door. Lovino continued to move, until…

"Aaargh!" He hissed, jumping around on one foot, holding the other in his hand. The snoring stopped. It was completely quiet for a while, even the dog stopped with its noises. The only thing that was audible was Lovino's heartbeat, which felt like it was beating in his head.

After a long silence, the snoring turned back. Lovino sighed in relief. There were not many times that he had handled something as scary as this…

When he had finally calmed down a little, he continued to walk, until he suddenly felt something… hard? Hard, and cold… He closed his fingers around the object. Another key! Which meant more ways to go, and being closer to his escape!

He wanted to turn around and leave, until he heard a soft whining. Oh… Yeah… That was the reason why he went into the room in the first place… He leaned down, letting his hand move over the floor, until his fingers touched something soft. It was… the dog's paw. He moved up to the animal's neck, running his hand trough the soft fur, feeling a rope around it. The dog pressed its wet nose against Lovi's arm, taking in his scent. Lovino shivered a bit, still being a bit afraid of big animals, but he shook his head, and grabbed the key firmly in his hand. He started to cut the rope around the big dog's neck, until finally it snapped.

"Come on!" he whispered, and walked to the door. But the dog didn't follow him. Instead, Lovino could hear it walk somewhere. "Come on!" he hissed again, hoping that he wouldn't wake the man up. The dog moved a bit, but then decided to follow Lovino. Not wanting to take the risk of getting caught, the Italian ran straight towards the hallway. When he reached it, he went to his room, and pressed his back against the wall, panting loudly. He heard the footsteps of the dog coming closer, and then the door closing.

This was the first time that he actually saw the dog… A big, strong animal, with a short, rough, sandy fur. A light, fluffy tail was curled over his back. The male dog pressed his black nose against Lovino's hand, making the boy jump away in fear. Damn… He really needed to get rid of his fear of big animals…

The dog whined, looking at the Italian with big, brown eyes. Feeling sorry for the dog, he lied his hand on the soft fur on his head, and petted the animal behind his dark, hanging ears.

"H-Hey…" Lovino started, still trembling a bit. "D-Do you have a name…?"

The dog sat down, slightly wagging his tail.

"I guess not… Is it okay if I choose a name for you…?"

A soft whine was the answer.

"Okay. Your name will be… Raimundo. Rai." Lovino petted the dog's head, feeling a bit more comfortable. "Okay, Rai… I believe that we are in the same situation… Let's get out of here together."

Rai took a few steps closer, but kept a distance, feeling Lovino's fear. The Italian moved his face a little cloesr, and… let the pink tongue of the dog slide over his cheeks. Damn, he was crying….

Raimundo licked Lovino's tears, and then pushed his dark muzzle into the boy's neck. Lovino wrapped his arms around the dog, first hesitating, but when he felt the strong body in his arms, he finally relaxed. He buried his face into Rai's shoulder, and sighed softly, letting the tears flow. Until….

"Hey… What is this…?"

Rai was sitting on something… He lightly pushed the dog's leg away, to find…

"My…my…" A small smile found its way to Lovino's lips, when he recognised his own boxers. "Thanks, Rai." He petted his friend's head, and quickly put his underwear back on.

_SLAM!_

Lovino gasped, when he heard a heavy door slamming shut. "F-Fuck!"

Quick footsteps made their way through the hall, and before Lovino could even move, the door to the room got kicked open with great force.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

Raimundo hid behind Lovino, as the man stormed towards him.

"FIRST STEALING THIS THING, AND THEN THINKING YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT!?"

The trembling Italian wanted to protest, but before he could even say anything, the man closed his fingers around Lovi's throat, pinning him against a wall. The boy started to panic. For a moment, he thought that he would die for sure…

At that moment, there was a loud growl, and then a scream. Lovino fell on the ground, panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. He looked up, and saw that Raimundo had pulled the man's arm down, and was now tugging at it with his sharp teeth. The man's blood dripped on the floor, as he tried to escape. The Italian saw the option to run, and he opened the door. "Come here!" he commanded his dog. After making sure that the animal was following him, he ran away, together with his new protector, and, maybe even more important, his friend.

* * *

When Lovino finally woke up again, the room was empty. He was still in the living Damn it, everyone left him alone again! He stepped on the floor, and walked towards the front door, taking his blanket with him. On the way he noticed that it was already getting dark…

He slowly opened a door leading to the hallway, sniffling softly. He went to the front door, clutching at his blanket, and… finding that the door was locked. Tears were streaming over his face, as he sat down and hid under the blanket. He kept his gaze locked to the door, waiting for Antonio.

Only when it was already dark, the door opened to reveal the man. At first he was still lost in his thoughts, until he noticed the little boy, who was watching him with a tear-stained face.

"Lovi!"

Antonio kneeled down in front of the boy, and pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

"No! Go away! I-I don't want you here!" The little kid tried to push the older one away, but it didn't work. Eventually, Antonio let the screaming, struggling boy go.

"Lovi, I don't know what—"

"You fucking dickhead! I don't love you! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

Antonio didn't even have the time to wonder where he had learned that word. Something… Something in Lovino's voice told him that he was serious this time. He stared at the boy, whose fists were trembling, his whole body shaking. Suddenly, his legs shook violently, and then he collapsed. Antonio could just catch him right before he hit the floor.

"Oh, Lovi… What am I going to do with you…?"

* * *

_Oh god… I love Rai… I love Rai so much. Also… Should I credit Haunting Ground too? Yes, I should. Here. I credited Haunting Ground. It's an awesome game. _

_It was so long after I wrote this that I typed it.. So I had already forgotten half of it... And at the part after the little Lovi hid under the bed, I was kinda expecting it to start in the castle again. And it was like "One more bite.." And I was like "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE!?" xD _

_Oh well..._

_I love you. :3_

_Bye~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Guys, I'm sorry that this took so long. Again. As usual... *sigh* I..um...kinda forgot that I wrote this chapter already. So today, I decided to type it~ The next chapter is on its way! I hope you enjoy~_

* * *

"Hah..." Lovino fell on his knees, exhausted from the long run. He looked at Raimundo, and ran a hand through the fur on his neck. They had finally outrun the man. After they had used the key to the stairs, they had locked the door from the inside. That would at least give them some time to run... It wouldn't be forever, but they would have some time... Maybe they could use it to explore the next area.

He walked down the stairs, after he told Rai to follow him.

"Hey...This is strange..."

In the middle of the stars was... a door? He slowly opened it, not knowing what to expect. His eyes widened at the sight of a chair, a thin blanket on the floor, and iron chains attached to the wall. This...this was the room where everything had started...

Not wanting to stay here any longer, he closed the door with a slam. Raimundo looked at him with a worried expression, but Lovino walked straight past him. "Come on. Let's go." Without another word, he continued to walk downstairs. He only stopped when Rai started to whine.

"Ah...eh...yeah." Damn it... He had to stay friends with the dog, not hurt him! He crouched down in front of the animal, and softly petted his cheeks. "Good...Good boy..."

Rai licked Lovino's face happily.

"Hmm..." The boy continued to pet the dog, and then stood up. "Let's go now."

Raimundo walked down in front of the Italian, his tail wagging happily.

The stairs stopped at the next door, through which they entered another hallway. This must be the next floor... Lovino wondered how much time they would have until the man followed them...

Suddenly, Rai stormed away. "WAIT!" Lovino chased him, not wanting to be alone again... Raimundo jumped against a door, barking and growling loudly, his tail high in the air.

"What...What's wrong, Rai? Is there something behind this door...?"

The dog just kept barking. Lovino lied his hand on the doorknob, hesitating. What if there was something dangerous here...? But his friend really wanted to go inside...

He opened the door, and peeked inside, but before he could clearly see anything, Raimundo had already stormed inside, snarling and barking.

"Rai, STOP!" In a reflex, Lovi grabbed the dog's tail, and pulled him back. Rai yelped, and made himself smaller, his tail between his legs. The lights in the room turned on, and... there was he, standing against a wall, his arms crossed.

"R-Rai!" Lovino looked around him, looking for protection, but the dog was gone. The boy pressed himself against a wall, and stayed frozen in shock. His kidnapper walked closer to him, and let his arm slide over Lovi's shoulder. "Hey, kid! So you're here already!"

Lovino wanted to know how he got here, but he couldn't even get anything out of his throat, so he just nodded.

"And... what brings you here?"

The kid couldn't even concentrate anymore. He just stared at the wall on the other side of the room. There were so many weapons hanging there... All kinds of swords, sabers, everything! It would be wonderful if he could find a way to grab one of those...

But suddenly, he felt the man's arm around him again. His brain stopped working, and he struggled wildly, just wanting to escape. He screamed, punched, and kicked, until the man finally let him go. He stormed outside, not seeing anything but white and black flashes. He bumped against the wall several times, until he finally entered a room. He shoved himself under a bed, and closed his eyes, wishing with his whole heart that the man wouldn't see him... He could hear his heart raging inside his head, and his breath hitched. He didn't even pay attention to the fact that he was crying again. He just wanted this to stop...

* * *

He woke up by the sound of someone stepping on the floor. Stubborn as he was, he didn't want to let that fucking bastard know that he was awake, so he kept his eyes shut tight.

"Heh...This kid...He's such trouble..."

Lovino clutched at the sheets. That bastard was talking to himself, about him!

"I wonder if..."

He could hear how Antonio walked over to his side. How the hell did he even dare to lie down in the same bed!?

"Lovi? Are you awake?"

The boy just stayed silent, and didn't move.

"Good."

Wait, what? Why didn't the bastard want him to be awake? Was he planning something? Before he could even react, Antonio had walked out of the room. Lovino jumped on the floor, and grabbed his clothes. He needed to know what that idiot was going to do! He quickly put his clothes on. He ran down, and hid himself behind a couch, while he spied on Antonio. The man was just eating his fucking breakfast.

"Hm... I just hope that Lovino will stay asleep until I'm back..."

The stupid Spaniard went outside, and the kid followed him, hiding behind a tree. He kept following the bastard over the sandy road, until... they reached a familiar house. It was where he had lived before Antonio kidnapped him... The place where his brother still lived, together with that fucking priss... The piss priss!

He walked closer to the mansion, and saw his little brother, cleaning the path. He was wearing a dress. A real dress. And there was that Antonio again, looking at Feliciano. Seriously, what did he want to do with him?

"It would be nice if I could have Feli... She's so cute!"

Lovino's eyes widened when he heard that.

"She can work, she's nice, and she doesn't complain~"

In other words... Lovino wasn't nice, couldn't work, or do even anything right, and complained all the time! He could feel the tears starting to burn behind his eyes, but was too stubborn to let them fall. He stayed hidden, looking at the people in front of him.

"Hola, Feli!" Antonio smiled a bright smile, even brighter than he had ever smiled for Lovino.

"Ciao, fratello Antonio!" Feliciano said, with his squeaky voice. Antonio crouched down in front of the little boy, and petted his head. "You are so cute! Is Roddy here too?"

Lovino tried his hardest not to cry.

"Sì! He's inside! Let me call him, vii!" Feliciano ran away, leaving his broom with Antonio. A few moments later, the piss priss came outside.

"What caused your arrival?" he asked, with his fucking stupid piss voice.

"Ah, ehm..." Antonio scratched the back of his head. "I was wondering if you could...ehm...trade with me. You see, Lovi has been very rude to me lately, and I tried to show him my love, but it didn't work... And I don't understand him... So could you take him back? I could have Feli, I would be very happy with her~!"

Lovino couldn't even see the objects right in front of him. His vision was blurried by tears. So... Antonio didn't even love him in the first place... He just wanted to trade him, like he was an object... He didn't want to stay here any longer. He turned, and ran. He wanted to get away. He never wanted to see that fucking asshole anymore! Both of them! All three of them! And that fucking girl that fed him too! And the monster who tried to eat him! He didn't want to see anyone anymore, in his whole life!

Wailing loudly, he ran into a forest. He had seen this on his way to the fucking piss priss's house. This would be a good way to escape...

When he had ran for a while, he fell down under a tree, exhausted from the long run. He closed his eyes, still sobbing quietly...until he heard a soft cough behind him.

* * *

He had been lying under the bed for a long time now. He couldn't hear the man anymore. Was he finally safe...? No... He couldn't take any risk now. And certainly not when Rai wasn't here... Even though it was his own fault. He had hurt the dog. Just like he always hurt everyone! Even Antonio! Even Feliciano! And now even his only hope to escape!

"Hrr..."

Huh...? What was that? He wanted to go out, and look, but... he was still afraid that he would get caught... Suddenly, there was a soft whine. Lovino gasped. "Rai!" he whispered, still scared. At that moment, the dog looked under the bed, and went to lie in front of it. The Italian reached his hand out to him, and softly petted his nose. Rai responded by licking his fingers, and then pressing his nose against the boy's hand. Lovino was glad that the dog didn't hate him...

He crawled out from under the bed, and pulled the animal in a tight hug. After that, and the usual face-licking, they stood up, and walked out of the room. God damn it... he didn't need to explore this place any further, they had to get out as soon as possible!

Angrily, he ran to the other side of the hall, to the door which lead to the next floor. He tried to open it, but... it was locked. As usual. He violently threw his body against the heavy door, but it didn't budge. "Rai! Help me!"

The dog jumped against it too, but not even the enormous weight of the big animal couldn't open it.

"Fuck," Lovino hissed. "This fucking asshole! Now we are never going to get out of here!" He furiously kicked the wall next to the door. "Fuck this shit!"

He stopped his ranting when he suddenly felt how Raimundo tugged at his shirt.

"Ah...yeah... I...I'm sorry, Rai."

That was right. There was still another way to go.

"You are going to tell me if he's around here, right?" He looked at the dog, and became a bit calmer. Of course he would do that. Lovino petted the animal's head. "Let's go," he said, before they ran off again.

* * *

The little boy jumped up, when he heard the sound behind him. "Who are you!?" he shouted. "I-I can protect myself! Go– Go away from me, before I r-rip your head off!"

"Now, do we really need to be that agressive~?"

A tall man with stupid long blond hair, and a fucking stupid beard walked towards him.

"Who the hell are you!?" Lovino grabbed a stick, so he could at least defend himself. "What are you doing here? Leave me the fuck alone!"

The strange man just stayed where he was. "No need to be rude like that... Mon cher, why are you here... all alone? And with a face like that... Why did you cry?"

The kid stepped back, feeling very uncomfortable. "Antonio, hel-" Oh, that was right... That fucking bastard wasn't here... The other idiot, who was now in front of him, crouched down, and spread his arms. Like Lovino would even touch him.

Seeing that the boy didn't make a move, the stranger wrapped his arms around him, and held him close. "Shush, don't cry now. Frère is here."

At first, the Italian attempted to struggle, but when he found that he couldn't escape, no matter what he tried – and totally not because he found it comfortable, seriously, who would find this comfortable? – he relaxed.

"That's good... Say, what's your name? I'm Francis. Just call me Big Brother, oui?"

Lovino didn't move, so Francis stood up, and held him in his arms. "I will take you to my house, oui?"

The boy was too weak to protest, so he just let himself be carried by the man. Ugh, he smelled like wine. And not even that shit Antonio drank, it was real wine. Nice wine. Haaah~

They walked for a few minutes, until they reached a big house. It wasn't bigger than Antonio's, but certainly huge. They went inside a long hall. It really looked expensive. Who the fuck was this man!? And why was he so rich!? These questions rose in the little Lovi's head, but he quickly forgot them when the man took him to a room with a big bed. He squirmed himself out of the other's arms, and jumped on the bed. It was so soft... Without even caring about Francis, he crawled under the blanket, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Lovino gasped, and his eyes opened wide at what he saw. For the first time in so long he saw the outside! And this time not only through a window... He could feel the wind over his whole body. They were on a balcony! He could see a huge garden, with all kinds of beautiful plants, in the distance. At the other side of the field he could see a big palace. It looked beautiful, he had to admit. It looked like a palace which was pulled out of a story... He stared at the building in awe, before he looked back at Rai, and smiled. "Look, Rai! Can you see it?"

This was such a relief after being locked inside for so long... And when Lovino stepped forward, and looked over the little fence, he could see... the next floor! Damn, there was the balcony on the next floor! He was even closer to his escape now! This looked like it was only the third floor~ They could get out soon!

The hopeful Italian climbed on the fence, and wanted to move down, until he suddenly heard a soft whine. Shit, that was right... He couldn't leave Rai alone here! But there was also no chance to take him down with him... Hmm, what would be the best thing to do in this situation...?

Lovino lowered himself on the floor again, and kneeled down in front of his loyal friend. He took Rai's head in both hands, and looked at him. "Rai... I'm going to find an escape route, okay? There is no way that we could escape this floor if I don't go down here... I mean, this fucking door is still locked, and this stupid asshole must have hid the key somewhere... Not on this floor." It was true, they had searched everywhere, - except for the room where the weapons were, that one was locked again - but to no avail. The big dog whined for a moment, before he licked Lovino's face.

"Good boy... Wait here. I will return when I have found that fucking key. Don't worry, I... I won't leave you behind."

The human swallowed, as he remembered that this were the kind of words he would tell Feliciano whenever he was upset, or afraid, or couldn't sleep... Fuck, he missed that kid! What would he be doing now? Making food, and chatting happily with his friends, as usual? Or would he be sad and worried, crying his eyes out? Lovino didn't want to think about both options. The second... well, the reason for that was obvious. He couldn't stand to see his younger brother hurt like that. The first option... Well, the answer to that was obvious too, in Lovino's opinion. If Feliciano would be happy, and cheerful, that meant that he had already forgotten Lovi... Or didn't care that he was gone. Or maybe he was even glad that-

_Whiiiiiiine..._

He got pulled out of his thoughts by Raimundo's tongue, that swept over his cheeks. They were wet, and that wasn't just because of the dog's tongue. Fuck, he was crying... Seeking comfort, he wrapped his arms around his friend, and buried his face in his fur. "I miss him, Rai... Will he be safe? God damn it..."

After a while, he finally let the dog go. "Okay, Rai. All you have to do is wait. And... fight, if you are in danger. Oh, fuck..."

He suddenly realised it. If Rai would stay here, that meant that Lovino was going to be on his own, until he found the key to this damn door... He was extra vulnerable now... But he had no other choice. He gently patted Rai's head, before he made his way down to the balcony on the next floor. He just hoped that everything would go well...


	6. Chapter 6

_Again, I'm sorry for the late update!_

* * *

Fuck, everything hurt... And it was so cold... There was wind... Was he outside?

He sat up, and rubbed his eyes for a while, before he completely opened them.

…

"What the hell!?"

There was grass. But not only grass. There was also a sky. And that sky was not blue, or grey, or even white... It was a deep red. The colour of blood. It made the grass look as if it was drenched with that fluid. And in the middle of the field, stood a man. A man, covered in red. Red clothes, red blood, red eyes, a red axe in his hands. Lovino gasped, when he recognised him. It was the man who had left him, for his brother. The man he hated, despised, the man he never wanted to lose.

This man was not alone. He was fighting here, with another man, who was also covered in a mix of red and purple. This other man... Lovino didn't remember his face, but he felt like he did know the man.

"You leave my Lovino alone!" the red man shouted.

The child gasped. Was that person... protecting him?

He saw how the purple man dashed forward, about to hit the other with his sword. No... He wouldn't survive that... Lovino jumped in front of the red man.

"Lovinoooo!"

_Stab._

"Antonio!"

The young kid shot up. He panted, and his eyes were wide. Was that a dream...? It was, right? R-Right?

"No! I will protect him!"

Ah! That was... Antonio's voice! Not even hesitating, Lovino jumped out of the bed he was in, and rushed downstairs. His dream was real...

Antonio, the red man, was fighting with Francis, clothed in purple. The Spaniard was standing against the wall, panting heavily. A few bruises were on his face, there was blood on the floor...

"I will never let you steal him like that. I will take him back!"

Antonio jumped, and blew a punch against the other's face. Lovino watched in awe, his mouth open, but he was also worried. What if Antonio wasn't strong enough, and Francis killed him? He couldn't let that happen! But... When he looked at the two men, he realised that he couldn't do anything. He was useless.

Before he could think more, however, he saw how Francis fell on the floor, on his knees, panting. Antonio stood in front of him, his chin high, his eyes boring into those of his opponent. The only thing Lovino could do was gasp, and stare at this mighty, strong person in awe. At that moment, something happened inside his head. He didn't know yet what exactly it was. All he knew was, that when he walked outside, he felt proud to be the one who was able to hold Antonio's strong hand.

* * *

"Ah!"

Lovino shot up – only to cry out in pain again.

"It's best to just lie down."

A strong, gentle hand pushed him back against the cold floor again. The boy just held his eyes shut tight, trying to make the pain go away.

"That was quite a fall you made there. You should be more careful in the future."

The strange voice was very calming... Again, Lovino was sure he had heard this voice before. This was a different one though. His instinct told him that he could trust this person.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He saw a man in front of him: tall, strong, with brown hair and an olive coloured skin. "Ah... You! What are you doing here...!?" Lovino yelled in surprise when he recognised the man.

But suddenly, the other pressed his hand on Lovi's mouth, to silence him. "Shh. You shouldn't yell. Not when you just got saved."

The Italian lied his hand on the one on his mouth, and carefully pulled it away. "Where's Rai?"

The man blinked at him. "Rai... Ah, that dog of yours. You have a great friend. Don't lose him."

Lovino looked around him, until he noticed the animal lying at his feet. He leaned down, and pressed a kiss on the dog's head. "How did he...? Where are we even?"

"I saw you falling, so I came to your aid. Then I notice him, so I climbed up, and carried him down. Now... I took you to this shelter, because you shouldn't move too much."

"Ah... I see... Thank you."

Lovino took Raimundo in his arms, and started to pet him, to which the dog heavily leaned against him, a low groan coming from his throat. The Italian snuggled into his fur, while looking at the other man. Was he finally going to escape this hell? He didn't know. But at least there was a friend here. And together, they would be able to achieve more. A lot more.

* * *

"Lovi~ Lovino~"

The 10 year old boy sat up, and yawned. He was greeted by a gentle hand on top of his head.

"It's time to wake up. I have made breakfast for you, it's downstairs."

Lovino lazily stepped out of the bed, his movements still slow as he dressed hismelf. All the time, Antonio was watching him. However, he didn't mind that, really. His relationship with Antonio had become a lot better through the years. How long had it been ago since they first met? ...4 years? It had been a lot of time...

Antonio lifted Lovino up with a few groans. "You've become heavy, Lovino..."

"Heavy!? What!? You are the fat one in here!"

Antonio pouted, but his smile was still visible. "Naw, I'm not heavy... We both know that you are the one who loves food the most."

Lovino quickly shook his head, puffing his cheeks. He noticed that they were already in the kitchen. "That's bullshit. I don't eat that much!" Immediately after that, he held his hand out. "Tomato."

Antonio chuckled, and put the child down on a chair. "Watch your language, Lovi~" With a big smile on his face, the man grabbed two tomatoes, and gave one to Lovino. He sat down in front of the boy, leaning his head in his hand. "Hey, Lovi..."

"Hm? What do you want?"

"Well... Do you want to go somewhere with me today?"

"Go... with you?"

"Sí, we can go anywhere you want. Like... the zoo, or the beach, or we can go for a picnic in the park...

Lovino suddenly looked up, and locked eyes with Antonio. "Wait... Stop joking around, you jerk!"

"I'm not joking, Lovino. I'm deadly serious. After all I took the day off from work!"

The little boy shook his head, unable to believe any of this. "You're lying. You always go away for work. That's the case right now too!"

Antonio shook his head, a soft sigh leaving his lips. He stood up, and went next to Lovino. "Listen... I'm speaking the truth, Lovi. It's your birthday after all~ ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

"H-Hah...?" The Italian's eyes widened, a slight blush spreading across his face, as he blinked a few times. He was clearly surprised and confused... "You... You remembered it!?"

The Spaniard pulled Lovino close to his chest. "Sí sí, I remembered it, and I want to spend this day with you."

The other gasped a bit, his mouth opening and closing as if he were a fish. But then he suddenly shook his head, and jumped back on the floor. "Fine then. Let's go to the fucking park." He took Antonio's sleeve between his fingers, and pulled him out of the door.

* * *

Lovino pushed the wooden door open, finally making the room a bit brighter. Only now it became visible that they were in a small, dusty shed. Raimundo stood beside him, as they looked around. There was nobody near the three...

Lovino leaned down, and pressed his hands on the soft, green grass. He hadn't touched this in such a long time...

"Get up," the man next to him ordered. It was spoken in a gentle voice though. Not a command, but an advice.

The Italian stood up again. "Where's the exit?" he asked quickly. Damn, he really, really wanted to get out of here... And now that he had the chance, he was going to do it as fast as possible!

"This way. Follow me." The man started to walk, around the shed. Lovino followed him, and took his time to explore the surroundings. The garden wasn't that big...

There was a big building close to the shed, and the Italian's eyes widened when he recognised it. He could even see the balcony from before...

The man took Lovino to a big door. It looked as if it hadn't been used in ages...

He tried to open it. But it didn't work... No matter how much he pushed and pulled, even with the other man's and Raimundo's help he couldn't move the big door. It was as if it was one with the wall...

Suddenly, there was a loud bark, followed by a growl. Raimundo alerted them. There was something dangerous coming.

* * *

Lovino pointed to a spot on the grass, under the trees. "I want to go there."

"Alright, Lovi~" Antonio put the basket down, and lied a little picnic blanket on the grass. He sat down, and waited for the boy to sit next to him. The two shared the tomatoes in peace for a moment.

"Hey, you jerk," the Italian said after a while, still munching on his tomato.

"Hm?"

It was silent for a while, before the kid spoke again. "When I grow up, will I leave you?"

Antonio swallowed. "What are you saying...!?"

"Just a question..."

"Ah... I... I hope you won't. But I can't stop you if that's what you really want."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... But right now you are still here. So it's okay, ¿sí?"

"If you say so..."

Antonio spread his arms. "Come here."

"What!? We are in the middle of a park, you jerk!"

"And... what does that matter?" Antonio was completely fine with the fact that everyone could see him hugging his little Lovi.

"Bastard, I want to do something."

"Something like?"

"I don't know, football or something..."

"Alright~ First a hug!"

"Shut up."

"Or else I won't play with you!" He could see how the boy rolled his eyes. "...you're such a jerk." Lovino threw himself into Antonio's arms, and snuggled close to him shortly, before he got up. "And now play with me, damn it!"

"Alright, alright~" Antonio stood up, and took a ball from the basket. He kicked it towards Lovi, who kicked it back. They continued to do this for a while, until the Italian sat down on the grass.

"Hm? What's wrong?" his friend asked, while he walked towards him.

"I'm tired," Lovino mumbled.

"Then go sit on the blanket, Lovi... I don't want you to get dirty." The boy crossed his arms, and looked away. "No. I don't want."

"Hm..." Antonio lifted Lovino up with his strong arms, and held him high in the air. "Are you sure?"

The boy kicked in the air. "Let me down! Let me..." He suddenly fell silent. The Spaniard followed his gaze, and saw an ice cream stand.

"Hey, bastard! Give me some of that!"

Antonio pulled Lovino to his chest, and shook his head. "Don't ask it like that... You know what to say, Lovi."

"Damn, you are annoying."

"No, not that..."

"Ugh... fine..." The boy looked to the side, his cheeks a bit red. "P..lea..."

"I couldn't understand that, Lovi~" Antonio said with a big grin on his face.

"Whatever! Just give me the fucking ice cream!"

"Language, Lovi~"

"Shut up..."

Antonio let the boy down on the ground again. "Let's go~"

"No way. I already told you, I'm tired." To show this, Lovino lied down on his side, and closed his eyes.

"Loviii!" Antonio whined.

"No. I'm asleep."

"Hm... Stay here, alright? I'll be right back."

Lovino mumbled something, and then entered a light sleep.

…

He woke up by the sudden feeling of something heavy around his small body. He got pulled up as if he was a little feather, and he let out a scream. "Antonio!"

The arm around him didn't move, but another hand appeared, closing itself over his mouth. Lovino kicked around him, his screams getting muffled now. The arms carried him away, making him squirm even more.

"Shh, little boy. It's okay, we won't harm you," a heavy voice breathed into Lovi's ear. That only made him panic more. He could feel how his whole body turned cold, but then he heard it. That familiar voice, in the distance.

"Lovi!"

He suddenly got his courage back. He opened his mouth, and dug his teeth into the hand on his mouth. The man loosened his grip, allowing Lovino to breathe freely again.

Suddenly the arm around him was gone too, and he fell on the ground. He yelped a bit when his arms and knees got scraped against the stone path. He felt two familiar arms around him.

"I'm here, Lovi. He can't hurt you anymore."

Lovino clung to Antonio, pressing himself into his chest, while he looked at the man who was lying a bit further on the grass. The man stood up, and turned around. Only now, Lovino could see the kidnapper's face.

* * *

Only now, Lovino could see the kidnapper's face. It was still covered with a mask, one he recognised this time. This one didn't completely cover the face, only his eyes. He had a dark skin, and short brown hair. A stubble was visible on his chin. The man had a big grin on his face. "So, you thought you could escape? Too bad, we closed this space." He turned to the man next to Lovino. "...You should know that..."

The man growled, and stood in front of Lovino, who could do nothing but watch.

"You even stole our dog... Aren't you a smart little thing?"

The kidnapper walked closer, but before he could touch them, Raimundo suddenly jumped on his back. The man screamed, and tried to punch the dog.

"Rai!" Lovino yelled, and he wanted to dash forward to help his friend, but the man in front of him stopped him. "No, Lovino. That's dangerous. Let me do it."

He ran towards their enemy, who had finally managed to escape from Rai's fangs, and punched him in the face. Lovino stood completely helpless, watching the three fight. But then... a new set of arms was wrapped around him.

"You are only mine..."


End file.
